<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trusting the Force by JediDryad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109933">Trusting the Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad'>JediDryad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short &amp; Sweet, The Force Ships It, Vignette, What-If, february fluff, recovered power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was more than a brief wry exchange following the death of Luke's clone on Wayland?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trusting the Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I did what he wanted me to,” she said, a dry humour in her tone, as though she’d found as much joy in tricking her ghostly tormentor as she had in finally clearing him from her mind, “it’s over.”</p>
<p>As Luke took her in, he could see in a new clarity in her green eyes, and a more relaxed fluidity to her stance. It was as though this woman, who wasn’t bracing herself against a compulsion, fighting every minute to maintain control over her body, had a deft grace she could finally use. He felt he could see her regain a flexibility and composure that had been lost to her for longer than even she’d known.</p>
<p>Her eyes glimmered with the triumph of self mastery. It was infectious.</p>
<p>He thought of her comment on killing ‘him’. The dry humour was hers, not a product of the command. He didn’t expect how happy it would make him to learn that. He hadn’t realized how often, over the past months, he’d found himself turning to her for her wry commentary, how much he’d comforted himself by thinking of what she’d say about a given mess.</p>
<p>While he’d expected he’d be happy for her when she finally conquered the voice, he hadn’t expected to feel quite this level of joy on her behalf, nor was he prepared for just how relieved he was to know that, with or without her torturous burden, she was the same being he’d traipsed alongside across Myrkr and infiltrated a Star Destroyer with.</p>
<p>The memories made him smile.</p>
<p>He could feel the Force flowing through her now, not stifled or interrupted. She seemed to glow in the dark throne room.</p>
<p>He could sense her reach out to his presence tentatively, as though she were ill used to wielding her power. Quite likely she was. Her presence brushed against his and he gasped involuntarily at the spark of energy the contact created.</p>
<p>Warmth flooded him, and he looked up to see a similar look of shock in her eyes as their presences wound around one another. Hers flooding his. His rushing back into her.</p>
<p>Mara closed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you doing this, Skywalker?” she asked, a touch of fear creeping into her voice.</p>
<p>He could sense the depth of feeling behind her tone. The last being she’d been this close to in the Force had used his power over her, had warped her life, and persecuted her even after his death.</p>
<p>“No,” He gulped, marveling at how keenly he grasped her emotions, knowing she could see all of him too.</p>
<p>“I’ve never experienced this before.”</p>
<p>A wave of reassurance. A shift from terror to delight.</p>
<p>She reached out a hand towards him, and he took it in his own. Her fingers were cold, and he could tell she was trembling.</p>
<p>“I think I'm very glad to hear that.” she offered.</p>
<p>A light laugh escaped him as she moved into his space and lifted her lips to his, sealing their connection.</p>
<p>He held her close as the realization dawned that he’d wanted this from the moment he’d first touched her presence on the Wild Karrde.</p>
<p><i>Good </i> she whispered in his mind.</p>
<p>Then, with a mutual promise of more to come, they pulled back slightly and turned to face C’Baoth together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>